The Antidote
by Kagome5923
Summary: Kagome's mother is deadly sick, and Kagome finds an escort to help her retrive the antidote. But can they find it and get it to her mother in time?


**As Kagome stepped onto the path that led to the stream, there was a change in the wind. She looked up at the sky, with great curiosity. Her deep violet eyes scanned the forest, finding nothing imparticuliar, she went on her way towards the stream.**

**She came to the waters edge and knelt down, setting her hand-woven basket aside. She cupped her hands and sank them into the water, bringing them back up she splashed water upon her face. Looking up at the sky she found nothing wrong, wondering why she had previously thought something was, she smiled and studied her reflection. Her raven black hair was braided in two, one on each side, but was pinned across the top of her head, crowning her like a tiara. Her nose, the perfect shape and size, she was very proud of it. But not as much as her pouty lips, a sort of crimson color. She understood why all the men fawned over her, but as much as she tried she couldn't find one to her liking.**

**Kagome stood with a heavy sigh. She leaned over and slipped off her light brown deer skin shoes and placed them in her basket. Picking up her basket she held the end of her pale blue skirt up and then stepped into the stream. It came to about mid-thigh, as she started across. When she reached the other side she dropped her hold of the skirt, slipped her shoes back on and smoothed out her white blouse. She came into a small clearing with a few fruit trees.**

**Kagome spotted her favorite of the trees and went to inspect the rapidly growing fruit. She began picking some that were close to ripening. **

**After a while the basket was full and Kagome sat down leaning against the tree, and deciding that she didn't want to go home yet. She started to think of her sick mother at home lying in bed, with grandpa dancing around her with incenses thinking it would suddenly make her better.**

**It was mid-afternoon when Kagome woke with a start to a sharp piercing cry came from a bird high in the sky.**

**Kagome stood wiping the dirt and dust from her skirt. She bent **

**over to pick up her basket when she heard a man's voice, "Hey girlie." Then he stepped out into the clearing. **

**He was tall, fat and ugly with an unormally large nose. There were two other guys behind him, but she couldn't she their faces, cause of the shadows.**

**Kagome suddenly regretted coming into the forest alone. She knew she should have invited her best friend, Sango, along. Forgetting the basket she turned and ran into the forest behind her. She didn't know anywhere safe to go because she had never went any farther than the fruit trees. As she continued to run through the forest, she heard the men running quickly after her. She knew they would catch up soon. **

**Kagome was quite surprised when she came to another clearing, larger than the last. She paused for only a moment before continuing her run. Suddenly she ran into something, she fell onto her back, looking up in shock she saw that there was nothing there. She leaned up forgetting the men that had been chasing her, and reached a shaky hand out to touch whatever she had run into. Kagome gasp when her hand was stopped as if there was a wall, but she saw nothing. She looked around and found a rock. Picking it ups he looked at it for a moment before hurling it at the barrier. Expecting it to bounce back she was surprised to see it go through and land some where in the distance. She stood running her hands along the barrier, until she heard the men coming closer to the clearing. She then realized she was trapped and began to bang against barrier, it was only when the men were about twenty feet away, did she begin to yell for help.**

**"Help me! Someone help me! Please! Help me! Somebody!" She turned to face her attackers rather than have her back to them, like a coward. She leaned against the barrier and slowly sank to the ground. "Anybody…"**

**The fat man approached her and bent down to her level and grabbed her by the neck and lifted her to her feet. "Look what we've caught in our trap," he spoke to the other men, looking at them over his shoulder. "A fox." He said looking back at her, "A very beautiful fox." The men all chuckled at this, and the fat man licked his lips. Kagome looked away in disgust but didn't struggle, she knew that even if she did get away she couldn't go anywhere, she was trapped.**

**The fat man ran his free hand along her body, "Scream for me, my precious."**

**Kagome just spit in his face, causing him to backhand her. Kagome was a little shocked but not too much. She felt dizzy and didn't even notice the blood that gushed from her lip and down her chin.**

**The fat man just licked it away. "Mmmm. Yummy. Give me more, baby."**

**"Let me go." She whimpered.**

**Before the man could reply an arrow came from the other side of the barrier, straight through and hit one of his men in the heart taking him down. Another arrow came and hit his other man in the shoulder causing him to run away, out of sight.**

**Without even thinking Kagome kneed the fat man, that held her with a tight grasp, right between the legs, sending him to the ground, after dropping her and instantly to grab himself.**

**As she tried to crawl away the fat man grabbed onto her. "You stupid bitch!" He punched her in the face sending her completely to the ground.**

**Kagome's vision blurred as she moaned and held onto her face as if it was falling off.**

**Once again an arrow flew through the barrier but this time hit the fat man in the heart, he fell the rest of the way to the ground with a heavy thud.**

**Kagome sighed with relief, when she realized that the one that had saved her was now leaning over her, studying her.**

**Her vision was still blurry but she saw long silver hair, which was all she could really see. "Are you alright?" He asked her. "My name's Sesshomaru, I came to help… I heard your cries."**

**She looked into his eyes, _he's quite handsome,_ she thought. As she tried to focus on what he had said, she began to become sleepy. **

**Slowly Kagome sat up. She then looked back up at him, he had his arms offered out to her. She reached her arms up like a child wanting to be picked up. He scooped her up into his arms and walked through the barrier. **

**Kagome didn't notice as she fell asleep in his arms, and he continued on into the forest beyond the barrier.**


End file.
